Love Hath Been Blinded By Hate
by Jaki Katz
Summary: Jack and Will have a quarrel that leads to blood and tears.  Rated T for later violence.


Title: Love Hath Been Blinded By Hate

By: Mistress Jaki

Summary: Jack and Will have a quarrel that leads to blood and tears.

Dedication: For my best friends, Hayley and McKenna. If it weren't for you two, I would never have been addicted to all that is Pirates of the Caribbean. Luvs much!

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own anyone from PotC. So no suing please.

Spoiler: Takes place seven or eight years after the movie. Elizabeth has married Norrington and Will has joined Jack on the Black Pearl. Also, from being around each other so long, William has adopted some of Jack's lovely speech, and vice versa.

Author's Note: If you are a fan of Will, consider yourself warned. So please don't make with the flames. ;) This story has just begun so please bear with me; I will try to get it updated as quickly as possible. Comments are greatly accepted as well as expected. The more comments, the sooner I will have the story finished. Thanx!

The window in Jack's cabin was flung open suddenly, causing him to yank the covers over his head. "Bloody hell! Close that window now, whoever ye be!" There was a moment of silence before his sheets were yanked off, leaving him prey to the cool ocean breeze that continued to blow through the open window. A shadow by the door told Jack that whoever it was had decided to ignore him. Grumbling, Jack crawled out of his bed and bolted the current object of his distress.

With that done, Jack turned to his bed and flopped down again, trying to get back to his glorious dream. He was finally getting his hands on that Aztec gold without having to worry about some blasted curse… "Jack Sparrow, get up now before I hang ye upside down by yer ankles and use ye for shark bait!" The captain just rolled over, giving a small snort at the threat. The owner of the voice shrugged before continuing. "I guess I'll just go out and sign the 'Pearl over to Barbossa's crew." Jack literally flew out of bed and slammed the slowly opening door. Will chuckled. "Easy Jack. Now that you're out of bed, you can tell me what you were doing in town last night."

The pirate grimaced, cowering beneath Will's icy gaze. "I uh…" he started hesitantly.

"No wait. Let me tell it. You decided to drink yourself mad and had a little fun nearly gambling away your ship and crew!"

Jack held his hands up in surrender. But Will, pet, I didn't lose. I still have you all and me 'Pearl." He tilted his head and pouted. "Please forgive me luv?"

Will scowled at Jack before shaking his head and chuckling. "Alright, alright!" He strode out of the cabin saying, "You're too much, Jack. What will I ever do with you?" When he noticed that Jack wasn't following, Will turned just in time to see him begin to sneak back into bed. "Jack Sparrow! Up! Now!"

The sun was high in the sky before Will was able to drag Jack out of the cabin. Jack pushed his long locks out of his face, saying, "Alright pet. You've succeeded in dragging me out of my dreams and into the world. What would ye be wanting?"

Will shook his head. "I be wanting you to follow me." He began to walk towards the back of the ship.

Jack raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and followed the pirate. He eyed the young man carefully as they slowly walked down the ship. "You've made a brilliant pirate, mate. Puts me to shame in fact," he said chuckling.

Will looked over his shoulder as they reached a cabin that Jack didn't recognize. He smiled. "That could be that you are… how did he say it? Ah, yes. The worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack chuckled. Then, with a straight face, he pointed at Will and said, "Aye, but you have heard of me." They shared a look and then, with laughter that had begun to draw stares, Will opened the door with a beautiful key that he had on a chain around his neck.

Standing aside, he allowed Jack to push his way through. "There you are, Jack. This shall be the spoils you can use to gamble to your hearts content." The cabin was filled to overflowing with gold trinkets. Jack rushed around the cabin like a small beggar boy who was just given a few shillings. At Jack's quizzical gaze, Will chuckled. "I went out with the crew while you were busy gambling." At this Jack hung his head slightly, then raised his head again with a grin. "We plundered a few towns and presto! Heaps of spoils for Jack to gamble away. What do you say to that, Jack?"

"Aye!" He ran up to Will and gave him a pat on the back before returning to fill his pockets with a few gold coins and plenty of shillings. He walked out then, brushing his hair back again. Jack went into his cabin and came out again with his sword and compass, placing his hat firmly on his head. He walked towards the ramp that had been let down into the town before he realized that he was alone. "Well?" he called back. "Come on then! I have card games to win!" Will chuckled and shook his head before grabbing his coat from the cabin and rushing after Jack's retreating back.

The tavern keeper shook his head as he watched the notorious pirate walk in. "So, Jack. Back again? Going to gamble your world away no doubt."

Jack smirked. "Oh aye. And much more too." He swaggered to the bar and ordered a bottle of rum for himself, frowning in distaste when Will asked for a brandy. "Sod it, Will. Won't you ever drink rum?"

Will took a swallow of his brandy and looked at Jack. "Not as long as I can see how it affects you. No, I don't think so, Jack." Will glanced at a table in the back, the three men sitting at it looking at Jack with greed in their eyes. He leaned over to his captain and whispered, "I think those fine fellows wish to cheat you out of some of your spoils."

Jack grinned and headed over to the table, taking the seat one of the men offered. The game immediately got under way, Jack betting highly right away. Will sighed and turned away, his attention seemingly on his drink, though he was listening carefully to the shouts and jokes coming from where Jack played. The barkeep came over to him, drying a glass as he spoke. "I haven't seen you in here for a while, Will m'boy. Where has Jack hidden you all this time?"

Will smiled up at him. "Everywhere and no where, Laurie." A loud shout from the back stole Will's attention. "Excuse me. I have to go see what I can salvage."

Laurie smiled, giving Will a salute. "Go save Jack from himself, lad."

Jack was currently losing miserably, and his fellow gamblers were grinning uncomfortably. "Oi, now," Jack shouted as one of them laid down a royal flush. "That was me last ring!" He looked sadly at what was left of his treasure, frowning at the diminishing pile.

Will walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. "How about you let me have a go, Jack? For once?"

Jack gave Will a look before turning to the other three. "Well, boys? You mind if Willy here tries his hand at cards?"

The largest of the three gave Will a hard look. "You ever played cards before, boy?"

Will swallowed the urge to retort to the 'boy' comment, and answered instead with a grin. "Can't say I have. But I'm a fast learner."

The man grinned. "Well, sit down Lad. Hurry up now."

An hour later and the three men were sweating. They put in their last few schillings and watched in horror as Will cleaned them out in one full swoop, laying down his hand. Jack did a slight gig before clapping one of the men on the back and collecting the booty in the center of the table. "Thank you boys, but I think we'll be taking our leave." They shook their heads, and left the table, moving to drown their sorrows in rum. Jack smirked at Will as they left, pockets full of trinkets and stomachs full of rum and hot food. "Studied up on cards, I see," Jack said, managing to keep his words steady, though his steps were anything but. He moved like he was walking on a ship out on choppy water, rather than on the unmoving cobblestone street.

Will eyed Jack, saying, "Don't you think we should head back to the ship soon, Jack? The crew might be getting restless." To tell the truth, Will wasn't worried about the crew. He knew they could easily find ways to entertain themselves, and after that last haul, none were desperate to go out on a raid. No, the truth was Will was worried that if they stayed out much longer he would end up having to carry Jack back to the ship, booty and all.

Jack didn't even look back at the boy. "Relax, Will, m'lad," he said with a slight wave of his hand. "They can handle themselves." He made a sound and drifted toward one of the town brothels. Will frowned, moving towards Jack just as a woman, dressed in the brothel's finery no doubt, sashayed her way out toward Jack. "Delilah," he said, smirking with open arms. She smiled back at him for the space of a moment. Will could see the slap coming before Jack did.

"A moment, if you please, Madame," Will said, reaching the two before Jack's cheek earned it's reward. "Might I inquire as to how this rogue has angered you?"

The girl seemed taken aback, her head tilted ever so slightly as she stared at him. "He's Jack Sparrow," she stated finally, as if the name alone should have explained everything. At Will's incredulous look she tried to explain further. "He was my companion for a night then ran off. This is the first time I've even seen him back." As she raised her hand to strike Jack, Will leaned in and whispered in her ear. Her hand froze and a scarlet blush covered her cheeks. She hid her mouth behind her hand, though it was easy to see the small smile. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said, touching his cheek. "But I understand now." She turned away from them, moving to go back into the brothel. "Have a good time in town, darlings," she called out over her shoulder.

Jack stared after the girl, unsure what had just occurred. He turned to Will, a question in his eyes and on his lips. "What did you tell her, lad?" Will just shook his head, a knowing smirk playing on his tan features. He started heading for the ship, knowing Jack would trail after him. "Will, what did you tell her?"


End file.
